The display of so-called "lawn flags" which depict flowers, birds, animals, greetings, etc. has become very popular in recent years. A large variety of systems have been suggested and marketed for mounting such flags and installing them either in the ground or attached to a vertical surface such as a lamp post. Such a mounting device or support which allows for easy installation and removal of a flag while providing a secure, "windproof", and at the same time, attractive support for a flag is of significant commercial interest and value in the home landscaping market.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flag suspension device which permits easy installation and removal of a flag, while providing a secure and attractive display medium for such flags.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to the skilled artisan when the attached description is read in conjunction with the appended claims.